The present invention relates to a pickup assembly including at least two microphones for acoustic string instruments, particularly for acoustic guitars.
Prior pickup devices of this kind usually include microphone holding means to be affixed to the external surface of the acoustic guitar. It has been known also to install microphones inside the resonator cavity of a guitar. For picking up sound, it is important to attenuate frequencies at the lower end of the medium range of audio frequencies. Without such attenuation the instrument's inherent resonance may peak to more than 30 db. High-sensitivity microphones are expensive and provide no satisfactory solution to the problem. Acoustic guitars having an inherent resonance near the lower end of the medium frequency range (about 150 to 300 Hz) are commercially available in a broad range of qualities.